


Black Heart

by Wilhelmine



Series: Magi diptych [1]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Sindoria Arc, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine
Summary: Alternative universe in which Judal attends the festival in Sindoria, and (name) is a (female) adventurer who enjoys the male company. It's been quite some time since (name) plays a game of seduction with the Magi and the King but this never reached an end. (Name) is aware of her power over them and has them on their knees. This little game entertains her since both men hate each other, so what could go wrong?
Relationships: Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader, Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Series: Magi diptych [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768360
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Black Heart (Français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442795) by [Wilhelmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine)



“Hi (name)! You look stunning! It is such an honor to have such an attractive guest at the festival tonight!”  
You turn around, recognizing Sinbad's sweet talk. You walk up to him with a smirk. The festival marks three months since you two first met. It happened at an inn where you were planning to stay the night, the King of Sindoria was drunk and he tried to have his way with you as he had it with many other women before, you figured. You thought that he probably wouldn't remember this night but the following day, much to your surprise, you had been invited over to the royal palace to have tea. This time, Sinbad was sober, and you had a long conversation about travel and adventures. You found him charming and you subtly made that clear to him, before putting the encounter to an end. You met several times after this, and you began to become closer, however you never let him get it on with you.

For that matter, you acted in a similar way with Judal, the Magi from the Kô Empire. As it happens, you got to meet each other after one of your (more or less discreet) encounters with the King. Judal had taunted you on how you came by often. You had just come close to him, had dropped a kiss on his lips, and whispered to his ear “Are you jealous, Magi?”. It had left him speechless and you had returned to your occupations, satisfied and excited by the reaction you caused him. You usually never stayed longer than a few weeks on the same land, but the two men were really attractive and you wanted to have fun a little longer. You also had seen Judal several times, which was no secret to Sinbad, but it never lasted long. You loved the tension you felt between the two of you, though you didn't know if it was caused by his magic or simply by an excessive mutual attraction.

  
“Sinbad! Good evening!” you answer, taking the hand he's offering you. You exchange some small talk while he's leading you to the center of the festival. It's been a long time since you last went to a party and you want to enjoy yourself, so you pick up a drink on a table and you drink it casually. That makes Sinabd laugh: “I didn't know you like that!  
\- There is much more you don't know about me...” you answer, placing your hand on his forearm and looking at him seductively.  
“- I look forward to finding it out then!” he says cheerfully before his hosting duty calls and he has to go and attend to other guests.

  
You are a bit frustrated that he didn't answer your provocation, so you empty your glass in one go before deciding to visit the celebrating city. You enjoy the mild summer night filled with music coming from every direction. A child puts a flower necklace around your neck and runs off with his friends, you smile, close your eyes... And another familiar voice brings you back from your daydream: “so you're bored too, huh?” You reopen your eyes quickly, to find yourself face to face with a smirking Judal. You feel yourself blush, he must have seen Sinbad reject you! You immediately regain your composure and answer him in a nonchalant tone “yeah. Know something fun we could do...?”.

Judal doesn't hesitate for a second, taking you by the arm away from the crowd in an alleyway from which you can see a bonfire encircled by dancers. You feel you heart race, Judal face you, pinning you to a wall. He's watching you with his usual smirk, and you realize that you aren't in control anymore! You decide to gain it back, taking advantage of the low-necked summer dress you chose for the occasion to give back the provocation: “enjoying the view?”. He laughs and then presses his mouth against yours in a passionate kiss. You kiss him back, feeling the alcohol you drank earlier warming you up, along with another familiar warmth... At this point, a group of young drunk people walks past you and you break the kiss, following the partygoers. “I'm gonna dance!” you tell the frustrated Magi who is watching you go. You follow the young people to the bonfire, were you don't have any trouble finding a cutie to dance with.

***

Shortly after, Judal, who has had enough of your games, goes to the city heights to find Sinbad, who has just left the whole group of beautiful women he had been drinking with. “You're not with your latest conquest? Judal taunts him.  
\- No, Sinbad chuckles, I think I lost her. But you're not with her either, so that either means that she went to bed or that you've been rejected, he adds.  
\- Aren't you tired, old man? Answers the Magi ignoring the remark, that she always slips through you fingers? I think she deserves to be taught a lesson.”  
The bonfire can be seen further below and the two men watch you move around to the wild rhythm of the music for a while and flirting, the slits on the sides of your dress revealing your bare skins from time to time. Sinbad then answers in a serious tone “are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
\- Yep. We're calling a truce.”

***

“Sorry, I'll borrow her for a moment!” a voice says behind you, surprising you as much as your dance partner. You barely have to time to figure out what's going out that an arm encircles your waist and lifts you up in the air. You instinctively hold onto your kidnapper not to fall down and you realize his identity. “Judal?? What are you doing, I was having fun!”. You get no answer and you arrive in a room of the royal palace, music however still audible through the open window. Judal leads you to a wide sofa and you take a seat, and you notice a low table stocked with fruit, confectionery and alcohol. Given the surrounding luxury, you quickly deduce that it is Sinbad's room, that you never had the occasion to see before. “What are we doing here? I mean, if Sinbad finds us, he might--  
\- You ask a lot of questions, (name)...” He sits beside you, locking your hand in his, and kisses you, watching your reactions. “You know, if you want you already can help yourself, he says pointing at the table, he won't be long now...” You squint, still uncertain about what is going on, but you decide to take the lead not to loose at your own game. You get up only to straddle Judal, and you pick up your kiss where you left it about 20 minutes ago. He doesn't seem displeased and kisses you back, his hands caressing your back, sliding under your dress, grabbing your ass... and you feel his erection grow against you. He closes his eyes and you run your hands through his hair, starting to untie his hair. You relish this moment, the Magi of the Kô Empire being all yours, slave to your desires and to his own desire for you...

  
“(Name), I am so very disappointed in you, says a voice on the other side of the room, I really thought I was your favorite...” You sit up straight all of a sudden, and, caught unprepared, you answer “but I don't have a favorite!”. You curse your childish answer on the inside. You have to keep the game under your control...You are starting to notice the way things are evolving, and if this excites you even more, you feel a bit of apprehension: you know that you are able to take them over individually, but both of them? You really feel the situation slip out of control when Sinbad sits at your other side and drops another glass on the table. “That's not really what I had in mind for tonight, so I went and fetched another glass but here I am and you started without me... That's not very friendly of you, Judal.” You are astonished, how is Sinbad addressing him so casually when the two men can't stand each other? You try to interrupt them but they ignore you, Judal pours a glass of wine and hands it to Sinbad. “I'm not sure I understand”, you say.

“- I'm sure you do, Judal whispers in your ear while you still face the King, you want to have it both ways but it seems it just backfired...”. You look at him, frowning, before shifting your attention to Sinbad again. He hands you a glass. “No, thanks, I think I'm gonna go...  
\- Are you leaving already? Sinbad asks, disappointed, as he puts the glass back on the table, when the night's just getting started? Besides I think that you owe us an apology... he adds in a serious tone.  
\- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to have f--  
\- Yeah, you wanted to have fun, we get it, Judal interrupts you, but we want to play as well, you can't be the only one having fun.”

  
At that moment, Sinbad leans towards you, cups your chin in his hand, drawing you to him, and kisses you once, twice, then a third time, a fourth that lasts longer... And you know you lost. You won't be able to take the upper hand again, not when Sinbad looks at you with his dangerously serious yet terribly arousing expression, not when your body burns in anticipation like that, not when you can feel Judal behind you starting to fondle your breasts over the fabric of your dress, not when you moan as Sinbad nips at your lower lip before breaking the kiss.

You lost, and they know it, they are going to take advantage of it. You lost, and after all it's just a game, and you might as well enjoy yourself... During a short break when Judal finishes untying his hair and Sinbad checks if he locked the door, you chug your glass. When Sinbad looks at you lost in thought, you realize it must have been an expensive wine and you try not to smile. He gets back to your side. “How do you plan to make up for it?” you don't know for sure if he's talking about your repeated provocations or about the unaffordable wine that slipped down so easily and is starting to make your head spin, however you have an idea.

You get off the couch, bypass the table and you start, at the pace of the music coming from below, dancing for these two men who are crazy about you, then you take off your flower necklace, then your dress... At this point Sinbad realizes that you were not wearing a bra, Judal having noticed a bit earlier.

Sinbad then beckons you to come back to him and you comply, following him as he gets up to lead you to his bed, Judal following you quietly. You lay on your back, drunk and drunk with desire, and Sinbad leans forward to kiss, nibble, fondle, caress and lick your breasts... Out of the corner of the eye you notice Judal sitting on the bed near you, who has taken is dick off his clothes and is starting to stroke it. Wild pictures come to your mind and you close your eyes with a lascivious sigh. Sinbad then murmurs in your ear “take care of him”.

Those words in that context make you quiver and you get off the bed to kneel in front of Judal. You look into his eyes as if you were seeking an approbation that you are sure to obtain, and your hand replaces his, massaging his throbbing erection in a come-and-go movement that you enjoy modulating according to the music. Then you slowly lick his tip and you are able to feel Judal tensing up from pleasure. Maybe you aren't so much of a looser in the end... You take his cock in your mouth, keeping the same movement that drives him crazy but modulating the pace. He sighs in pleasure and you pick up the wanking just before he climaxes, moaning and letting go trickles of sperm on your hands and on his thighs.

You get up, kiss him and, on all fours, you join Sinbad, who undressed in the meantime and who you still need to make amends with... You come close to him, cup his head in your hands and kiss him languidly. He stares into your eyes throughout the entire kiss and you feel the heat between your thighs resume with greater intensity... He puts an end to the kiss and puts you on your back again, placing himself between your legs to stroke your inner thighs, your calves, then caressing you higher, up to your pussy... His skilled fingers fondle you with an excruciating slowness and you tilt your hips so there is more contact.

“You see what it means to turn on people without letting them have what they want?” Sinbad laughs as you look at him with pleading eyes. “Apologize and maybe I'll be lenient” he orders. “I'm sorry...” you moan as he continues to caress you superficially. He stops, leans towards your face “I'm sorry who?” he asks again looking you in the eye before stroking your craving clit this time. “I'm sorry Sin-bad... you moan, please...” He smiles, seeming satisfied, and grants your unspoken request. He takes off your panties and intensifies his touch, inserting sometimes on or two fingers to tickle your soft spot... Your body arches under his touch and you feel your orgasm coming... You catch your breath as he doesn't stop his movements and you look at him “may I c-come? Please... Sinbad...”

The look on his face makes you understand that he's satisfied with you submitting to this game which he masters, and without answering he caresses your soft spot while circling over your clit. It doesn't take any more for you to climax and you grab the sheets, throwing back your head in pleasure as you let this wave of sensations sweep you away and as Sinbad slowly stops.

You regain control of yourself and of your breath and Judal, who seem to have enjoyed the show, lies down on his back, hard again. You smile and join him, straddling him, and you slide down his cock, savoring the feeling of fullness. Then you start moving, feeling pleasure pool again and Sinbad's hand push softly on your back so you lean even more towards Judal. His hand strokes your back up to your ass and your asshole.. You close your eyes in anticipation and involuntarily clench your walls against Judal's dick, what makes him moan. Sinbad starts massaging your back entrance with lube, inserting one, then two fingers... This sensation makes you groan, and Judal puts his hand on your cheek, stroking your mouth with his thumb before sliding it in... You suck it in delight, remembering what occurred a few moments earlier...

Then Sinbad kisses the back of your neck “tell me if that is too much for you” he asks before taking your ass... You stay that way a few seconds so that your body can get used to the sensation, then Sinbad starts to move speeding up the pace little by little... The sensation of feeling the two men inside you, moving in harmony, make tears come to your eyes from an intense pleasure and you come again, filled by the cocks of the two moaning men. Judals also climaxes and you kiss him, your lips capturing his, your tongues sliding against one another, while Sinbad comes in turn before pulling out and collapsing on the mattress beside you. You roll between them, tears of pleasure still dripping and Sinbad takes you in his arms. Judal looks at you with a smirk and you stick your tongue out “you didn't even take the time to undress!” you both hear Sinbad laugh and Judal answers: “maybe I'll have the time if you don't pounce on me next time!”. You chuckle and snuggle between the two men, enjoying this little happy cloud while a cool draught cools your exhausted bodies off.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo that was my first fanfiction ever, so thank you for reading, and please let me know if it was good x)  
> Also I'm not a native English speaker so if I made major typos or spelling/grammar mistakes be kind and tell me ^^'


End file.
